Memoirs of an Afternoon Tea
by Caramel-And-Honey
Summary: The scent of vanilla penetrates the air... and then she was gone...


Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Or any of its characters. The series is dutifully owned by Amano Akira; however I own the OC and the storyline.

P.S: If I were the one to own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Hibari Kyouya would probably have a love interest here. Know what I mean?

**XxxX**

A/N: Hello again folks! This is meikyuubutterfly458 again, bringing you another fanfic! It's my first time writing a romance/angst fic, so please go easy on me! Don't forget to leave a review though! Thanks so much!

**XxxX**

Prelude

A gentle breeze gently caresses the autumn-kissed leaves one May morning. Cherry blossom petals danced through the old branches of the peony trees. From a distance, fragrant steam wafted from a porcelain teacup, filled with Darjeeling tea. A feminine gloved hand extends to take the handle to take a sip of the drink. The room balcony opens, and the figure stood up, leaning against the railing. Her brown hair swayed with the wind, eager to join its swaying dance. Lavender-coloured eyes looked up to the sky, portraying hints of playfulness and of childish delight. A delighted giggle escaped from her rosy lips and her hands quickly grasped the railing, and she swung her legs, now in the position of sitting on the railing. The girl swings her legs back and forth; her tea left untouched and left carelessly on the table, allowing the tablecloth to be stained. The girl sighed, allowing a deep sense of contentment fill her.

**XxxX**

3'o clock. The hands of the ancient grandfather clock formed a 90 degree angle. The pendulum still keeps on swinging from left to right, intent on remaining like that for an endless cycle.

Alaude stretched his arms and yawned, staring at the neatly-arranged and finished paperwork of his. Apparently, that idiot G and the melon-head Daemon, got into a spar which resulted in the destruction of the right wing of the Vongola Mansion. That other idiot Giotto, or should I say his boss, pleaded to him, making him finish all the paperwork, with a promise of a good fight later. He sensed it was a trap, but then again, why did he fell for it in the first place?

His irritation level increases gradually and Alaude kept a mental note to beat the Boss to death. But then again, that won't do. Since his brawls always result in more, much-much more, destructive situations, and that would mean more paperwork for him.

A series of faint knocks resounded through the room and he growled, "Come in." the butler, William enters the room and places a tea set in front of the Cloud Guardian. William serves him a cup of the warm tea, and as soon as Alaude caught a whiff of it, he recognized the aroma. "This scent… It's vanilla, isn't it?"

"Yes, sir. We had the tea specially flown in from Vienna, per request of Giotto-sama." The butler curtly replied.

Alaude glanced at the steaming cup in front of him. "Take that away. I don't want it." The butler blinked. "Sir?"

The Cloud glared at the butler in front of him. "I said, _take it away_." The butler squirmed under his scrutiny and said, "Of course. My apologies, sir." The butler quickly exited the room, aware of the situation.

As the oak door closed, Alaude gave a groan of exasperation. His eyes averted to a framed picture on his desk. A petite girl, with brown hair and lavender-coloured eyes smiles brightly inside the frame. Alaude smiled slightly, his gaze tender and affectionate. His fingers gently caressed the wooden surface. "You have no ide how I missed you."

Yes, that vanilla scent and the flowing brown hair… It's been so long…

**XxxX**

2 months ago…

Alaude just finished a ton of paperwork and decided to cool off under the shade of the cherry blossom trees. As he lay down, preparing for a nap underneath the cool shade of the trees, he caught sight of a pair of flats, left carelessly on the ground. His face went confused for a moment, but he quickly dismissed the subject.

Alaude closed his eyes, preparing for his well-deserved nap. He was jolted awake when he heard giggles from above. His eyes quickly averted upward and what he saw made his eyes widen…

**XxxX**

A girl, no more than 20, was seated atop the tree, playing with a kitten. Her brown hair cascaded freely across her back and her lavender eyes shone with happiness. Her expression showed pure bliss…

Alaude was caught distracted for a moment. He quickly regained his composure and took out his handcuffs. "Who are you?" he called out to the unsuspecting female. The startled female gave out a surprised yelp and her foot slipped. She gave out a gasp and managed to get a hold of a branch. She let out another giggle and glanced down at the male currently glaring at her.

"I'm not telling~!"The girl chirped, making Alaude twitch in annoyance. He shot the female a death glare, which the girl replied with an _eep! _

"Okay, okay! I was just kidding! Its Vanille! My name is Vanille!" she said, and landed gracefully on the ground.

"Whatever." The aloof Cloud muttered. Vanille blinked and let a small smile tug at the corners of her mouth. Alaude simply stared at the annoying female in front of him. "What?"

Vanille replied. "You haven't told me your name yet." He glared at her momentarily before growling in defeat. "Alaude." Vanille blinked questionably again. Alaude glared at her again. "Oh, I see." She muttered and began stroking the fur of her cat which somehow got down during their conversation.

Alaude broke the tense silence. "You're under arrest." Vanille looked up and screeched, "Ehh? Why?" The male edged closer toward her. "You're trespassing on my territory." He growled softly. Vanille blushed as he thought of a perfect excuse. She edged backwards as the CEDEF head sauntered forward, handcuffs casually twirling around his slender fingers.

From too much backpedalling, she slipped and fell towards the soft grass. The male also fell forward, his arms firmly planted beside the corners of her head, bracing his weight. Vanille let out a timid _eep!_ as she realized what position they're in. She bravely placed her hands against his chest, quickly noting the well-defined flesh underneath. Again, she blushed an even deeper shade of red as she shook her head free of any wayward and incoherent thoughts. She didn't need to push him off, for he already stood up, brushing his clothes as if nothing happened. However though, there was an obvious but faint tinge of pink splayed across his pale cheeks. You can't blame him though. It was Alaude's first time getting close to a woman and women always had that damn alluring scent that drives men crazy.

Vanille rose awkwardly muttered a few swearwords and bowed in apology. Picking her flats, she hurriedly put them on and sped off towards a direction that was no doubt her home. The aloof Cloud simply eyed her as she ran across the meadow. A small smirk appeared on his usually impassive face.

The girl piqued his interest.

**XxxX**

The first thing Vanille did when she got home was to ascend the stairs to her room, shut the door, and flung herself to the warm comforts of her bed. The girl buried her blushing face in the pillows, her brown hair splayed messily around the mattress. Her thoughts drifted to the events that happened earlier. She blushed an even deeper shade of scarlet and buried herself more underneath the sanctuary of her pillows.

Suddenly, a wave of nausea rolled over her and she headed towards the bathroom. She grimaced as she had vomited blood. Quickly, she cleaned up her mess and took out a slip of paper from her pocket.

Vanille glanced at her reflection disdainfully. 3 months, the doctor had said. Her time was set. She had only 3 months left.

A/N: So yeah. The first chapter's done! Yippie! I hope everyone who reads this, drops in with a quick review! I really appreciate them!


End file.
